Heishin
Heishin, known as Slysheen in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, is the High Mage of the Amenhotep Dynasty. He is portrayed as an elderly yet megalomaniacal man set on acquiring the Millennium Items to gain a great power. Although he makes no appearance in the anime or manga, Heishin has played a prominent role in a number of video games based on the Yugioh series, often acting as the main antagonist in the initial stages of the game to be killed off and later replaced by a much more powerful villain. Although his role generally differs from one game to the next, his ambitions of grabbing power and glory remain the same. History Heishin manages to steal six of the seven Millennium Items Using this new found power, he invades the palace where the prince (Atem) resides. Heishin proceeds to attack Simon Muran using the Millennium Rod, as he searches for the Millennium Puzzle, but the elderly advisor manages to slip the puzzle to Atem, encouraging him to take it and flee from the palace. Heishin stops Atem from leaving and easily defeats the young prince in a duel due to his superior powers (even if the prince somehow manages to defeat Heishin, the dark priest would simply challenge him again until the prince loses) and attempts to claim the Millennium Puzzle for himself. Before Heishin can claim total victory, Simon convinces the Prince to shatter the puzzle, thus sealing himself and Atem inside the artifact for thousands of years. While Atem is trapped in the present day with Yugi, Heishin and his Mages gain control of the Ancient Egypt and govern the land as they wish with no one to oppose them. After the Prince's return, Atem locates and defeats the mages assigned to guard the Millennium Items. Heishin is then betrayed by Seto, who leads the prince to the elderly tyrant so that he may face him once more. Heishin duels the prince and is ultimately defeated, but he secretly follows Seto and Atem to the Forbidden Ruins shortly after this staged loss. As the ritual to summon DarkNite begins, he holds a dagger to Seto's throat claiming that he was aware of his treachery from the very beginning, but played along in order to accomplish his evil ambitions. Seto is revealed to have been a descendant of a dark clan, and a member of that family was required to perform the ritual. He demands the prince hand over the Millennium Items in exchange for Seto's life and Atem reluctantly agrees. With the seven totems gathered as one, the elderly mage uses them in his dark ceremony to call forth DarkNite. Heishin attempts to command DarkNite as per the pact, but the entity refuses to obey and turns Heishin into a card. Claiming the card to be one of the noisiest, not to mention ugliest cards he ever created, he says it doesn't deserve a place in his Deck and burns it, thus ending the tyrant's life. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Army of Darkness Category:Shadow Magic Category:Puppet Master Category:Sorcerer Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Sealing Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wand Magic Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Sealed Category:Veterans Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Mind Control Category:Shonen Jump Category:Egyptian Category:Atems Rogues Gallery Category:Sacred Guardians Category:Guardians Category:Priest Category:Male Category:B Class Category:Boss Battle Category:Cardified Category:Humans Category:Humans